Envious
by Mozart is dead
Summary: My Name is Kyle Broflovski, and this is the story of how my best friend became the object of my desire, and how I became his killer.


I was born and raised in the small mountain town, of south park, Colorado. I attended south park elementary school with my two friends, Stan,Kenny and a boy named Eric Cartman. Stan Marsh was my best friend, I had known him since I was an infant. He and I had been through alot together, and shared many childhood memories, whether it was shooting hoops down at the basketball court or passing amusing notes to each other in class, there was never a dull moment when we were together,I had always carried strong feelings for Stan, though I'd sooner die than tell him this. My Name is Kyle Broflovski, and this is the story of how my best friend became the object of my desire, and how I became his killer.

It was a cold day in October and all the trees in town stood naked in the thick white snow which blanketed the whole of south park. I trudged through it on my way to the bus stop hoping the bus hadn't left yet. As I came down the hill, I felt a wave of relief sweep over me as I saw Stan, Kenny and Cartman waiting for the bus. "Hey guys" I said as I took my place beside Stan. "hey" they replied, each of them tired from playing video games online the night before. The day went by slowly, but I got through it as always, with the help of Stan. Though one of the few things I disliked about it, was the fact that I could be so close to him and yet so far away. How I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I cannot. I myself am unsure of what I feel for him, though I know that what I feel for him, I feel not towards Kenny, Jimmy, Clyde or Token and specially not towards Cartman. Ever ynight I struggled with this, tossing and turning in my bed, dreaming of the conversation that would take place with Stan the minute I had decided upon my feelings towards him. But by morning all my worries would vanish until it was dark again because I knew he would be there, waiting for me at the bus stop, as always. I was happy then, content with things, but all of that changed one day when Mr Mackey had came into our classroom to tell us that a new student had arrived. That's when she walked in, small, long dark hair, wearing a small pink hat with a smile upon her face. "M'kay students, now uh, listen up! this is Wendy, M'kay and shes joining your class today, now be nice and make her feel welcome, m'kay." Mr Mackey said as he edged her forward infront of us like a magician with a new trick. I saw absolutely no problem with her, she was nothing to me, until I turned round and saw the look on Stan face as he stared over at her. I knew then and there, he was in love. And in that moment, I realised I had never hated anyone as much as I hated this 'Wendy'. Why her?! why on earth should she (unknowingly) receive his love and not I?! what made her so goddamn special?!. All through lunch, Stan took it upon himself to do nothing but talk about that horrid girl, as if she were the crown jewels. "Goddammit Stan will you shut the hell up about that bitch already?" Cartman said between mouthfuls of pizza. For once I had wanted to thank Cartman for saying what I had wanted to say, but could not. "Shut up Cartman! shes not a bitch! shes...shes..." Stan had trailed off as thought we could all see what he was thinking. The rest of them may not have been able to, but I did. I saw him skip off into his imagination where he held Wendy in his arms vowing never to let her go. Exactly the same place I find myself running to at night, the only place in my life where I can be me, the only place where Stan knew what I was and shared the same feelings for me in return. That night I had a nightmare, I could see myself walking over the hill and looking down at the bus stop to find no one there. The Next morning I put on my coat and hat and rushed past My little brother Ike, out the door and up the hill. I saw Stan, Kenny and Cartman there waiting for me as usual. "Perhaps he's changed his mind, realised over night what a complete waste of time that 'Wendy' is and decided not to speak of his silly momentary infatuation with her because he's embarrassed." I thought to myself. But those hopeful thoughts were dashed as I heard him utter her name yet again. Kenny and Cartman groaned, I was glad I wasnt the only one fed up with this vile girl, though their reasons probably weren't as personal as mine. The days passed and Stan continued to tear little pieces of my heart up like a gambler with a failed lottery ticket, as he spoke of nothing but Wendy. It got worse the minute they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't take it, my heart was sinking lower and lower with the passing of each day until I felt it laying deep down in the pit of my stomach. Eventually I snapped. It happened when we were in history, Mr Garrison was mumbling something as he wrote on the chalkboard and stan had passed a note onto my desk, I opened it foolishly thinking it was ment for me, There was nothing but a love heart scribbled red pen. "psst! dude, pass it to Wendy." he whispered, hitting my very last nerve. "MR GARRISON, STAN IS PASSING NOTES!" I shouted across the classroom. Everyone stopped, the room went dead silent. "DUDE!" Stan shouted. "Stan, there's no passing notes in class, if you keep it up, Im gonna have to give you a detention." Said Mr Garrison whom Stan had completely ignored. "WHAT THE FUCK, KYLE?!" Stan shouted. "STANLEY! THERE IS NO CURSING IN MY CLASS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" Mr Garrison shouted. From the moment those words left my mouth, I had not looked up from my desk, but I felt Stan looking at me with the feeling of such betrayal. I wished I hadnt have opened my big mouth, I wish I could go back a few minutes in time and just keep quiet, and pass the damn note to that stupid girl. But I couldn't.

To be continued


End file.
